


Winter Aid

by vibespiders



Series: Urges [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brain Damaged Lance (Voltron), Multi, Pilot Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: This is Shiro's side of the side, the preclude and continuation to Keith's side of the story to, "why can't we just be friends."How Shiro met Lance when they're kids and how he kept a secret away from Keith when Keith went into the Holt family.This is Shiro's relationship before Keith's and how he felt about it.





	1. I just wanted to love you

"Let Me Sleep  
I'm tired of my grief   
And I would like you   
To love me, to love me, to love me..."

~The Wisp Sings-Winter Aid~

* * *

 

 

"Daddy!" the little boy said to the father on top of his shoulders. The boy point towards the the stand with stuffed animals while holding cotton candy in his other hand. 

"What is that," the man said to his son as he looked at the stand with the stuffed animal and pull up his glasses to his nose, "you want it!" 

"Yeah," the boy nodded at his father. 

"Okay," he said, "hold on, Shiro!" 

The boy hold onto his father's head as the father blindly runs through the crowd of people. The father puts the boy down on the ground as his eyes were filled with excitement and reach out his arms as high as he can to his father, "again, again!"

"We're here, Shiro!" the father said to him as he pull him up to the stand, "tell me! What do you want!"

The boy curiously looks around the stuffed animals and saw one that looked different. It looked like a prize pack of various different thing in one: An airplane, a space ship poster, and various of different chocolates, "I want that one!" the boy reached over the counter. 

"Ah, you have a good eye for that one," a man said over the counter, "this is a prize who wins all six hits on the alien space craft in the center."

"Okay," the father said as he touched his son's hands on the control sticks to aid him, "we'll do one try for it!" 

"Okay, ready, set, go!" As the father hold onto the controller and his son pressed the buttons in perfect sync as they all hit the space craft with six blows in their first try. "You didn't win anything! Go on! Get out!" 

"It is alright," the father said picking up his child and put him on his shoulder, "games are usually like this!" The father and son went around the carnival and had a great time together, "your mother will be here any minute now! So..." 

"Honey!" the woman calls out to him as he looks at her with the basket from the last stand that they were in. 

"Hey!"

"Mommy!" the boy jumps off and runs towards the woman. 

"How are you able to get that from that man!?" 

"Well, I had to do things to convince him to give it to me!" 

"I love you!" 

"I love you, too!" the woman said as she took out the airplane from the basket and gave it to the boy, "here, Shiro! Keep this with you! Since we are coming back to Japan next week for your birthday! I want to do something with you before we go which is here!" 

The boy was glad to see his parents together and nods and hugs them both, "I love you, both of you!" 

   _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Name: Takashi Shirogane  
Age: 7  
Height: 120 cm  
  


News:  
A Soul Survivor from a plane crash 

* * *

 

"Dad and mom promised me to..." 


	2. Time Passing

"Mommy, I'm scared!" Shiro said as he clinged onto the aircraft seat and looked at the hole underneath him, "daddy, he got sinked in to that!"

"It's okay, just hold on!" She said from across from him, "remember why your dad called you Shiro? It was his nickname when he was a kid. So just calm down and hang on!" 

When Shiro saw the ground from the hole, he started to freak out, "mommy! Are we going to die?" 

"No! Were not!"

Shiro was so frighten about their situation and wanting to be on her side. Shiro jumped as high as he can and then his mother freaked out. She reached out to grab his hand, but it wasn't enough. Shiro fell through the hole and onto the ground. He kept rolling and rolling until he lie on his back. Shiro can fell something wrong with his body. He couldn't breathe properly like everything in his world was against him. Shiro felt he was paralyzed and could see a part of his right arm almost cleanly ripped off and also felt that every limb is that. Broken. 

Shiro turned his head. It was blurry but could see a fire ball that kept going and going. He looked up in the stars and moon shining on top of him on a cold summer night. He closes his eyes. 

***

"He is still alive! Hurry we need to save him!" 

Shiro heard the sounds of the ambulance rolling into his ears. His mind kept fading in and out but could see blurry visions of people in white lab coat. He can feel a mask on his face with air in his nose to breath while the other pushed his chest very hard. Then blacks out again. 

***

"Takashi Shirogane?" Shiro can hear a voice beside him, "are you okay?" 

Shiro squezed something in his hand and he slowly opened his eyes, "where am I?"

"You're at the hospital, Takashi!" Shiro got up and felt pain in his stomach, "whoa, easy there! You don't want to overdo it!"

"Why am I... Here?"

"You're been in a plane crash, Takashi!"

"Mom and dad!" Shiro yelled, "are they here?"

"Takashi," the doctor said, "everyone on that plane crash is dead execept you!"

"What?"

"You are the soul surivior!" Shiro could here the ringing in his head looping around what the doctor said to him. He doesn't want to believe that is true. "But at least I stitched you back up! You're in critical condition!" Shiro looked at his arm and saw the scar all along his right arm, "I saved your arm too but everyone told me to amutate it but I refused to let happen. However, if there is time that you need now to process this. Here?" The doctor gave a stuff toy to Shiro, "this bear needs more love than you can ever get!" 

Once the doctor the room, Shiro lay on his back and started to cry, "mom and dad..."

***

"Are you serious? You want to go to your parents funeral service went you are in the middle of your rehabilitation!"

"Yes, I want want to!" Shiro said, "I want to see my parents!" 

***

"Call me again," the nurse said to Shiro wheeling him into their funeral graves, "I'll leave you here to have some private time with your parents."

Shiro nodded as he hold the crutch on his lap, "okay, I'll call when I'm done." 

As the nurse left Shiro alone, Shiro wheeled to the their graves and placed the white lilies on top of them. "Hey mom! Hey dad! It is nice to see you again! Oh I forgot to give this back to you dad," Shiro went through his pocket and took out a wooden pen. "I hope you don't mind giving this back to you! Also, I want to..." Shiro started to cry, "see you two again!"

"Mom, Auntie is going to be fine! She's in heaven now!" A hispanic child said to his hispanic mother and father. 

"Yeah, I guess so!" The family saw Shiro crying alone in front of two graves, "that boy! Ah Lance! Where you going!?" Here son headed toward the boy who was crying in front.

"My friend? Are you okay?" 

"Ah Lance!" The mother said to Lance as she grabbed him away. Shiro turned towards the mother with redness in his eyes. The mother saw the crutches and the wheel chair beside him. After six years since Shiro's parents' death, Shiro is not able to walk on his own two legs, "you okay?" The mother said to him as she helped him to get up on his feet while the cruch support him. "Are you injuried?" 

"Ah no! My muscles usually get stiff sometimes but next week the doctors are fixing that!" Shiro said as he got on his feet as put one of his crutch underneath his armpit and took out his hand, "hi, my name is Shiro!"

"Hi, Shiro! This is my husband and my son!" She said, "do you have anywhere to go?" 

"I do! An appointment with my doctor but I think it is alright!" Shiro got out and started walking with his cruches to the family. 

"Ah! Your wheelchair!"

"It is alright, the nurse will get it!"

"Why?"

"Well, they always have to watch over me!" 

***

"There, you got it Shiro!" Shiro was encouraged by the nurse as he pushed himself up on the two poles and slowly walk forward. Then Shiro sack up and used all of his strength to quickly run across and fell down right on his face. "Shiro! Don't overdue it!" 

"If I want to get back on my feet I have to!" 

"Fast or not! We have to do it slowly!" 

"I hope so!" 

***

"What you're reading there!" 

"Ah!" Shiro was surprised to see his nurse again and dropped his book onto thd floor. 

The nurse picks it up and gave it to him, "here!" 

"Thank you!"

"So you like airplanes?"

"Yeah I do!" Shiro said, "I want to become a pilot and teach other to not make those same mistakes!" The nurse started to wheel him away from the window, "hey!? What are you doing?"

"See that flash over there!" The nurse said, "don't turn around! That's the media! Afterall they want to get the interview of a lifetime of the only surivor of a plane crash where there shouldn't be any surivors at all!" 

"But sooner or later, I have to tell them my story!" 

"You can't do that!"

***

"It has been six years since I've started to walk again!" Shiro said as he walked in his cruches with the hispanic family. 

"Really, what happened?" 

"Well, I gotten myself into a car crash!" Shiro lied to the mother, "my parents are right there but somehow I have to look back from everything that has happened to me!"

"Oh, is that so?" 

"Yeah, what do you think?" Shiro looked over the boy in a blue jacket. 

"The name's Lance! Lance McClain!" 

"Lance? I'll keep that in mind!" Shiro said, "I think we could met again!"

"Oh no! You can come and visit us anytime!" The mother took out her card, "the McClain family has been doing hairstyling for a very long time! My husband does the cutting of people's hair and my son and I help a lot at the shop!" 

"Oh!" Shiro said, "I'll keep that in mind!" Shiro looked over and saw the paparazzi at the edge of the gates and decided to watch there. 

Shiro can overhear the hispanic family, "why is the media here? Is there someone important in this grave yard!" 

"Shiro!" 

"Yeah, I'm here!" 

"You shouldn't go off like that!" as the nurse wheeled in with the wheelchair.

"So what!" Shiro said, "they are going to learn it eventually!"

"Then come with me!" 

"I can't let my life to continue like this!" Shiro said as he threw the crutches to the ground. He walked to the edge of the gate turned his head around and a massive media herd to Shiro. Cameras were flashing. The people said his name multiple times. 

"Takashi Shirogane, it has been over six years since the plane crash! It would seem that you have been rehabilitated a long time ago." 

"I would say that the doctors were protecting me on that but I guess after a long time and now that I'm thirteen! I'm starting to understand now!" 

"What is going to be in your future, Mr. Shirogane?" 

"I want to become a pilot!"


	3. Stop being so overprotective

"What are you doing?" Shiro said to Lance, "remember what I've said to earlier! Don't go near that boy!" 

"I think he is cool!" 

"You're not listening to me!" he said, "if I see you with that boy again. I'll be in your way and getting you away from him!"

***

"This is my fault!" Shiro said, "I didn't protect him well enough and now he's kidnapped!" Shiro looked in his closet and took out some gear packed in a bad. He took a photo of himself and Lance and puts it in his pocket. Shiro rushes through the door, "I'm going to save you, Lance!" 

"Where you going!?" Lance's mother said. 

"I have to go and save your son and your family, Mrs. McClain!" Shiro said, "the police won't have time to save them all, including your son!" 

"Why!? Why are you doing this!" 

"Because, I have to keep my promise to mom!" Shiro said, "she told me once that if I cared about somebody! It is my obligation to protect them! So I have to go and do it!" 

"Okay, be safe!" 

***

As he when to the warehouse where Lance's family was taken, Shiro saw the family lined up sitting in chairs with their bodies where tied down to the chair. Shiro runs towards a man who was a little over than Lance. He notice there was a slash against his neck and he wasn't breathing. "Lance? Where are you?" Shiro became quite as he heard someone echoing in the warehouse. Shiro runs towards the sound and it was Lance crying. "Lance! Hold on! I'll get you out of here!" Shiro took out a fruit knife from his bag and started to saw down the rope. Once Shiro cuts the rope, he unravels it and holds Lance to bring him out of the warehouse, "don't worry buddy! I'll get you out!" 

***

"I'm telling you now! Keith!" Shiro said, "if you do anything, or even hurt Lance for one single bit! I will punish you!" 

"I got it don't worry!" 

"You got the wrong idea!" 

"Is it because you have done something wrong in your life that you want to change back?" Keith said, "if your past is hanging around like a leech! You need to let go of it! It doesn't matter the mistakes that happen! Isn't that why you've became a pilot? To change the way what other pilots has done! Or you are scared that you are going to lose that someone! Stop being overprotective Shiro! Eventually, Lance will get mad because of that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Shiro says to Lance when they are kids, that boy he is referring to is Keith and make him to stay away from boys like him.


End file.
